Secret Exposed
by Sydney Castle
Summary: Darry and Dally's relationship has been going pretty well, except for that it's been five months and nobody but them knows about it... The truth will be found out when Ponyboy walks in on the couple having sex...


Well after much contemplation and thinking, I have decided to make a sequel to my Dally and Darry fanfic, Before It's Too Late! I think that it's the perfect time for a sequel and so I will make one. I hope you people love it as much as I do. So without further ado, here we go. Please review, favorite, and follow when you're done.

Dally's P.O.V.  
>I had gotten in a habit of coming over to the Curtis house more often. Me and Darry's relationship had gotten a little more serious now. We had more intimate times with each other and our love for each other was burning like a fire. I wanted to go farther with him, but he didn't want to yet, for the sake of his brothers. His brothers, and the gang, hadn't found out about our relationship. Darry knew Ponyboy would be devastated and he wouldn't take the news too well. So we continued to keep it a secret. But the thing was that Ponyboy, he just turned 15, and he was getting nosy. He always wanted to get in everyone's business. And he was always looking at me weird whenever I came over. I think he was suspecting things between me and Darry. God, he was such a pain. Sodapop wasn't really paying any attention, he had a girlfriends that he was focused on. And no one else really suspected anything.<br>When I came to the Curtis house that day, I found that only Darry and Ponyboy were home. Soda was at work.  
>"Hey guys, what's going on?" I asked.<br>"Hey Dally, good to see you," Darry said.  
>Ponyboy didn't say anything. Instead, he sat in the recliner looking up at me, squinting. Darry sighed and looked at him.<br>"Ponyboy, go get us some coffee, I'm sure Dally is thirsty," Darry said.  
>I smiled a little, knowing what he was up to. Ponyboy sighed and got up. He then disappeared into the kitchen. Darry stood up quickly and pulled my by the front of my jacket to him.<br>"Get over here, you bastard," he said, jokingly.  
>He then out lips into mine and held them there for a while. I kissed him back and we both moved our lips around on each other's lips. It was perfect. We then broke apart when we heard Ponyboy's feet walking toward the living room from the kitchen.<br>"Dally, if you want cream or sugar, go get it yourself," Ponyboy said as he came into the room.  
>Darry had already taken a seat in the recliner and I sat on the couch. Ponyboy paused for a second and looked at me and then at Darry and then at me again.<br>"Can we have our coffee now?" Darry asked.  
>Ponyboy snapped out of his staring and handed us our coffees. He sat down in the other recliner. I took a sip of my coffee, to make Ponyboy feel good. Ponyboy then turned on the TV, since we weren't talking. I then heard Soda's car pull into the driveway. Ponyboy shot up to his feet and ran out the door to Soda. I looked at Darry. Ponyboy then started shouting something.<br>"Darry, I'm going with Sodapop to the DX! We'll be back in an hour!" Ponyboy yelled.  
>I then heard a door slam and the car drove away. It was then just me and Darry...<p>

Darry's P.O.V.  
>It was only me and Dally, which was what we wanted. I knew that we were going to get into it. But I knew he wanted to go farther. I saw Dally get up and walk toward me. I looked up at him as he looked down at me.<br>"Well, we're alone now," he said, awkwardly.  
>I nodded, agreeing. His eyes trailed to where he was looking at my bedroom door.<br>"Dally, I know what you want. I just can't have sex with you yet... I don't know how my brothers will take it, especially Ponyboy," Darry said.  
>"Darry, we've been together for five months. I feel like it's time for us to prove our love to each other. Ponyboy doesn't have to find out. It's not his business what our relationship has in it," Dally said.<br>"Well, uh, Dally, Ponyboy doesn't know we're together. And if he finds out we are, he would be devastated. I don't know how he will react," I explained.  
>"I know. But we can keep it a... Secret," Dally said. "Nobody will ever find out. I promise. This is what we want, right?"<br>I started to blush as he leaned down and kissed my cheek. I sighed. I did love him. We loved each other. What was stopping us? Nothing. Nothing at all.  
>I stood up in front of him. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to my room. I closed the door and threw him on the bed. He lay on the bed, starting to take his clothes off, while I did the same. I had my shirt off and then started unbuckling my belt. I slid my pants down to my ankles and then stepped out of them. I saw that Dally had all his clothes off and he was lying on my bed. In a flash, I had no clothes on like Dally. I then walked over to him slowly. I got on top of him and started running my fingers all over his upper body. I slid my hand down his abdomen and down to his hips. His slid one finger down my torso, feeling my strong skin. I put my lips against his and we kissed. He ran his hand down my thigh and stopped at my knee. I started to bounce up against his body, real lightly though. I never really knew what sex was like until then. It was actually really good... Dally leaned up and kissed my neck on both sides lightly. I breathed out in pleasure.<br>I won't describe the details of our time in my room, but let's just say, it was more than I expected... It was actually better than I expected. I didn't realize that an hour went by until the most tremendous thing happened. We were still up against each other, kissing when my door swung open and there stood Ponyboy... Dally and I froze, still in each other's grasp. Ponyboy's eyes widened and his mouth dropped.  
>"W-What the hell...?" Ponyboy held back tears. "Oh my God... This can't be happening..."<br>He then slammed the door and he went running down the hall, screaming Soda's name. I got up off of Dally and stood up on the floor. I picked up my clothes and started putting them on. Dally did the same.  
>"Oh my God... I didn't mean for that to happen, Darry. I'm so sorry," Dally said.<br>"No, it's not your fault. I'm just gonna have to come clean and tell them what's up," I said. "Stay here. I'll come back for you."  
>He nodded and I went out the door toward Soda and Pony's room. The door was closed so I knocked on the door. Soda answered it.<br>"Hey Darry, come on in," Sodapop said. He didn't seem real upset with me or anything.  
>I stepped inside and saw Pony on the other side of his bed with his back toward me.<br>"Darry, he's just in shock that's all, I guess. It did come as a surprise, but that's who you are. I'm not mad, I just wish you would have told us sooner," Sodapop said.  
>I nodded. He then left the room to go see Dally. I sat down on the other side of Pony's bed. I sighed and twiddled my thumbs.<br>"Well, uh, Pony, I'm so sorry. I should have told you," I said. "And I'm sorry you had to see that back there."  
>"What were doing?" Pony asked. He turned his head and looked at me straight in the eye.<br>I gulped. "Ponyboy, we were having s-sex..."  
>His eyes widened. He then looked away. "So you're gay huh? You are Dally are gay?"<br>I nodded my head slowly. "Yeah. We're a gay couple. But listen Pony. It wasn't working out for either of us. We were depressed and miserable. We loved each other and decided to get together. It's what makes us happy. We're happy together and we plan to stay that way."  
>Ponyboy cracked a smile. "Well it's not that bad, I suppose... I mean it is better when you're happy."<br>I smiled at him. "Aww thanks Pony. Don't worry. We won't show any affection around you guys. Pony, you gotta understand that we love each other and nothing's going to stop that."  
>"I understand... I think I got overworked. Thanks for explaining it to me, Darry." he said.<br>He then crawled over to me and hugged me around the neck. I hugged him back.  
>"I love you, Ponyboy," I said.<br>"I love you too..." he whispered.  
>The door then opened and in came Sodapop to join in on the hug. He wrapped his arms around us both as a group hug.<br>"Aww geez, I love you guys," Sodapop said.  
>We then stopped hugging. I got up. "Well I have to get back to my room. Dally's waiting for me."<br>Ponyboy smiled and Sodapop gave me the thumbs up. I went back to me room to find Dally right where I left him. Except he was shirtless. I then swiftly took my shirt off and threw it to the side. I got back on top of him and kissed him on the cheek.  
>"Now where were we?" I asked.<br>He brought my head down to his and we kissed in happiness, knowing our relationship was okay...  
>Major nosebleed over here everyone... Goodness, they're such a cute couple! I will definitely be making another one shot if thuis couple again, cause I have a good idea! I ain't telling you what it is, you'll have to read the next one to find out. Anyway, please review, favorite, and follow!<p> 


End file.
